couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrew Pitt
Andrew Pitt is the son of Tartarus, and Moros and Demigod woman who worked the Homestead Mine in South Dakota. She was of Atlanteen Descent which tripled his potential power limits. He apprently though he does not know. His father Tartarus hopes for his son to become the Godslayer. Early Life While his Mom continued to work in the Homestead mine until 2002 when the mine closed, Andrew Pitt grew up in the harsh regions of Tartarus. His life in Tartarus was greatly lessened by the fact that all monsters could not disobey direct orders nor were they allowed to harm in anyway less suffer Tartarus Wrath. When he was 10 years old his father began pitting him against other prisoners of Tartarus gradually but surely he became knowledgable of every monsters weakness as well as every gods weakness. His father often him pushed incredibly hard and when he disobeyed him he would lock him up in the house of Night. At one point he threw his son into the sea of Chaos below Tartarus. When his anger subsided he went to retrieve. Finding him missing he he personally searched Chaos for him but could not find him. Had he looked upward he may have spotted him. At age 19 Andrew Pitt was the first being to actually climb out of Tartarus instead of using the Elevator. In the Underworld After escaping Tartarus, Andrew Pitt made his way out of the entrance to Tartarus and began to wander the fields of Punishment. While there, he was attacked by the furies but he quickly without much effort killed them and sent them to Tartarus. As he passed by many of the prisoners of the fields of Punishment he would often destroy their punishment device. Freeing them and causing a mass riot in the underworld. This mass riot eventually called for Cerebus to be called to disperse the riot.This allowed a Andrew to be able to slip out of the front gate of the Underworld. There he was able to "perusade" Charon to get him back to the waiting room.By the time Hades figured out what had happened Andrew was out of the waiting room and in Los Angeles. Los Angeles After emerging from the underworld Andrew quickly made an effort to search for some place of safe haven. Peering through the mist to reveal all oddities that may exist on the streets of Los Angeles he quickly became aware of the extremely high percentage of monsters among the city's population. As he neared the harbor, he came under attack from mortal gang of humans. Hoping to avoid killing or sending this gang to Tartarus, he ducked into an ally way where he waited out the search. When the gang had left the ally he dropped from his hiding place above on the fire escape ladder and landed in the another allway. Discovering a Pal Amidst the trash in the other allway he discovered a small Lyndian Drakon who was trying to feed itself amidst the scraps of trash that was outside a locale butcher shop. Wanting to continue on his way and ignore the creature he realized he couldn't. He remembered that many monsters that he had fought in Tartarus had hazy memories of a time when they first existed and how they were cruelly treated by the gods and heros as well as mortals. In that moment Andrew had a change of heart toward the little Drakon who was struggling to feed itself. He went into the butcher shop bought around 3lbs of beef and returned to the little Drakon in the allyway. The drakon realizing who he was despite its age tried to not accept the gift but ended up eating from it anyway as it was so hungry. When the Drakon had finished its meal Andrew picked up the Drakon and carried it on his shoulder and around his neck. As he proceeded to the harbor he ran again into the same gang. This time though he reasoned with them about attacking him. He told them, "you do not know who you are messing with." When they struck his pet sending the drakon flying off him Andrew turned off the mist revealing to the gang what they were up against. Although he still looked similar to a young man of 18 the lack of mist revealed his sword and the true color of his eyes. Normally this wouldn't scare mortals but it would surprise them, They soon overcame their surpirse and proceeded to attack him. But then they saw the drakon that they knocked off of Andrew and weren't able to get away in time. Three of the gang members were reduced a disgusting liquid while the other three were eaten by the young Drakon. Although slightly unerved by their demise he felt in his heart that their deaths may have justified their actions previously before him. He soon afterward was felt more sure of this when he had discovered that the gang that his pet had killed. At the harbor before sleeping beneath a dock he decided upon a name for his pet and decided to what he could decided upon whether was female or male and decided to call the Drakon Letum, which in latin meant Carnage. Discovering his abilities The next morning he discovered that Letum had been sleeping nearby and was finally thin after her previous meal. Casually wondering why he wasn't as large as some of the Drakons he had seen in Tartarus he couldn't help but imagine Letum much larger like the size of a school bus. He opened his eyes a minute later to discover what had orginally been a small drakon was now just as he had pictured. Letum was now as thic as a school bus and nearly 120ft long. Her eyes were a fierce green that glowed with a reptilian coldness. Thinking that his pet may be looking at him as its next meal made him feel as if maybe he shouldn't have thought her larger. But his fears soon melted away as Letum licked her master face with her tongue dispelling his fears. After swiping a motor boat and reducing Letum to a managable size he proceeded to journey up the coast of California. However he discovered the mouth of a river and turned the motor boat into the river which turned out to be the little Tiber. He then crashed the boat inside the lake near new Rome. No sooner he had crossed the line Terminus went ballistic about the weapon he was carrying and even more so by the Drakon. Already unerved by the the crah landing, he threw his sword at Terminus which ended up not just inpaling him but created a ground fissure beneath terminus pulling the god of borders down to Tartarus. Camp Jupiter To anyone caring to guess sending the god borders to Tartarus whether on purpose or by accident isn't something to be taken with welcome. Several Centurions soon grabbed hold of Andrew and attempted to kill his pet. Thinking quickly he created an immunity to weapons for the Drakon rendering the creature immortal. However he was knocked unconscious before he could Imagine Letum to be in a larger size. He soon awoke in the senate hall where he was being to be interogated by the praetor Reyna. Also he was strapped to chair with Iron chains. His sword was on Reyna's Throne and she was pacing around him. When she noticed he was awake she began asking questions. "Where do you come from?" Reyna "You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Andrew "My dogs, you see here hate liars and will kill you if you lie." Reyna (she repeats her question) "From Tartaus" Andrew "I can't believe that!" Reyna "Apprently your mutts can." Andrew. "How to we put down that monster you brought with you?" Reyna "You won't be able to, he is immune to your attacks" Andrew "It took us 12 centurions to lock that monster up in an Iron cage yet that thing Still got out!" Reyna "That's a statement, not a question" Andrew "Why are you here?" Reyna (silence) "I was hoping to get accepted here, seems thats a little late for that now." Andrew "Not so, return Terminus and we will give you a second chance" Reyna "What about Letum?" Andrew "You called that Drakon Carnage!?!" Reyna "Seemed like a fitting name at the time." Andrew "Your Drakon will be permitted to stay with you so long as you keep it under control." Reyna "Alright Terminus, Come Forth!" The Senate hall rumbled and and the floor nearby cracked open. Reyna's dogs literally jumped through the nearest window terrifed by Andrew's power. From out of the pit emerged Terminus. The floor then sealed itself leaving a very large crack across the floor like an immense scar. Terminius at first dazed by his time in Tartarus basically freaked out when he saw Andrew and absoultely refused for him to be in New Rome with a weapon. "Are you sure i can't dip him in Lethe?" Escape After leaving the Senate hall and retrieving Letum he set out to the Fields of Mars intending to sleep the night there. Late that night though he attempted his first time Shadow Traveling with Letum. Unintentionally, he got sent within 5000ft of the Hunters of Artemis campsite. Aware that he may be intruding he quietly slipped away into the town nearby. As he tried to find a place for the night he became aware of the hunters of Artemis trying to find him or Letum. Immersing himself into the darkness he quietly stepped into an abandoned store and when the hunters had gone slept the night behind the cash register table. Before going to bed he made Letum larger so that he could defend himself if need be and rendered him again temporaily immune to all forms of weapons. It would be a long night. Especially since he had trespassed even accidently on the Hunters of Artemis campsite. Appearance Andrew Pitt appears to be a tall moderately handsome man of 19. He has unaturally red hair that glows in the dark but since he has spent so much of his life in Tartarus his hair has turned grey. Very little red hair is left on him. His eyes are grey but have Red cracks that span throught his iris extending outward from the pupil. (A possible trait of Moros?) He is of a highly athletic build, though since escaping Tartarus he doesn't often act atheletic yet retains his form. At 6ft 10inches he extremely tall and can be intimidating to those who are shorter than himself. Personality Andrew Pitt's personality is often portrayed as cautious and caring. He is also extremely protective and has a high set of morals. Many times he will understimate his abilities and flee more often than fight. But shouldn't be considered cowardly. When a mortal was being harmed by a gang (unmentioned) his first thought was to send them fleeing and save the girl from harm. Although they would not flee he did turn off the mist for their eyes only and then that sent them fleeing with Letum close behind them. He helped the girl up and after asking if she was alright, he shadow traveled a short distance away to avoid the semi romantic thanks. Avoiding romantic relationships is something that Andrew tries his hardest to avoid. Though he seeks friendships he often hopes to avoid romantic ones. Of the traits that females appreciate him for is that he will look them eye to eye without getting distracted or obsessing about their appearance. This trait makes him seem a very trust worthy character, even to those who feel as if they can't trust anyone. He is known to be at times very protective of his friends though he prefers the comapny of monsters to that of mortals and demigods as he grew up around monsters. One thing that makes him stand out is that he tends to love others unconditionally often when others don't deserve it. Natural Inheriated Abilities ADHD: Makes him battle ready at all times, however it has also enhanced his focus at times often making him less aware of things around him. Insomia: Andrew has never had a restful night in his life. This has caused insomai to form over time. He has tried getting a child of Morpheaus to quiet him when he slept the result however was a loss of control over his incredible powers making them run amok. This forced him to wake up to retake control of his abilities. Aspergers Syndrome: Andrew is often very anxious, very often for good reason however most it comes from is Aspergers, which according to His atlanteen ancestry is that Aspergers Syndrome the devolved mental pattern of the orginal Atlanteen and Leumarian mindset. He can be very socially awkward at times but is extremely smart. Physical Strength: Andrew has no defined limit of what he can accomplish physically. However, he often fails to use these skills as he would prefer for ohter people to not think of him as something that is barely controlled, rather he wants to be reconized as the average guy. Powers & Abilities Andrew Pitt is incredibly powerful as he is the son of two Primordial forces and a demigod woman. Duplication: Andrew can create Physical duplicates of himself but they will fade after a period of time. Noted the more often he has done this ability the longer the duplicate lasts. However they are limited in intelligence more often used to leave messages or be distractions. Accelerated Healing Factor: Andrew is capable of regenerating from lethal wounds at a hyper accelerated rate which can be tripled if he is underground. Or falling from a great height. Reality Warping: Though limited to strictly monsters, Andrew can create new monsters by merely imagining them or editing monster by the same process. Limited Invincibility: Andrew is incredibly resistant to many forms of damage his aerokinesis can act as an instinctive protection field increasing air pressure after being kicked or punched slowing down the force at which he may hit the wall or the ground. He is more resistant to fire than most and can wade into lava without suffering much. Ressurection: After being killed his body fades until it reappears in Tartarus. Once he emerges from Tartarus he becomes immune to what killed him last. Super-Strength: Though he has never discovered what is limits are. Andrew has been able to hold up a 50-story building chicago with realtive ease allowing the people inside enough time to evacuate the building. Superhuman speed: For brief periods of emergency Andrew can run up to 55mph, however he often doesn't as he wears out his shoes at incredible speed. Aerokinesis: Andrew as a limited control of the air and can increase or decrease the pressure of the air around him or at a target location. He can increase this to the equivlant air pressure of an atomic bomb but rarely does as he fears the shockwave would harm to many innocents. Pyrokinesis: Andrew as limited control of fire even though he himself cannot create it. However he can draw energy from the fire to replenish his strength while putting out the flame. Weather Manipulation: While he is not aware of this the state of his mood often effects the weather. He can if he knew be able to control extreme forms of weather to his goals. Shadow Travel: Lacking the ability to determine where he wants to go but has good judgment of not ending up in solid objects and range he has a limited form of shadow travel. Time Travel: This is most limited but possibly the biggest advantage he has. Instinctivly activating this ability he can travel back in time and space nearly 33 seconds allowing himself to correct a possible mistake he made, or be able survive a certain manuever. Blade Master: Andrew is a master of the sword he carries and knows every monsters weakness and can bring most down with realtive ease. Hyper Reflex: Andrew is capable of grabbing an arrow, dart, or even thrown weapon out of midair before it hits himself or something. However, mulitiple shots will overwhelm him. ''Soul Death: A Moros Ability, it is the most devastatin gattack plausible and one Andrew considers unforgivable. By using this ability he can permanetly destroy the soul of mortal, Immortal, Monster, or even deity. The worst part he claims is not the fact that you feel it on your own soul but the fact that by doing it you not only recieve their duties but also their powers as well. He personally has used this ower only three times. Once against a mortal back from the dead, another who was a demigod, and finally his own father Tartarus, upon his death he fufiled the prophecy and became the Pit total control over all monsters and their creation, modication, and their destruction. This single ability makes him the most powerful demigod of all time but he forces his own mind to refuse to think of it as an option. '' Weakness Romantic advances: will get him to leave the seen faster than anything else. Magic: while not able to be affected by magic as esily as others it can be very distracting making him lose his focus and allowing an enemy to land a few blows on him. Fatal Flaw Andrew is Ignorant of his potential abilities and often will not attempt to discover what he is limited to rather he will use to what he knows of himself before trying to do something he has never tried before. Athena would later point out htat he has the potential to be immensely powerful yet his ignorance of his own abilities will forever be his stumbling block unless he overcomes his fatal flaw. Over the course of several decades and on to many centuries to come after he vaporized from existance the soul of Tartarus and a demigod and a mortal, the reprocussions have a dealt a blow that is slowly making Andrew loose his sanity. In time he would be Known as the Mad god of the pit. He would eliminate many monsters and create in his episodes of madness monsters far more intelligent, than those who had once existed and the fact they could learn from their mistakes. Andrew Pitt is Immortal and the longer he lives the more powerful he gets. He is ignorant of this and fails to understand it. Athena brought it up once he looked at her and with out even hesitating he denied every word of it. He accused of her being so sure of herself that she believed she could never be wrong. In return he repeated her own fatal flaw back at her and promised her that if Moros his other father did not see to her demise, he most certainly would and that he would not fail. Category:Demigod Category:Freeman23